The present invention relates to a headrest assembly for vehicle seats capable of supporting a neck of vehicle occupant.
To obtain a comfortable attitude of vehicle occupants or passengers during vehicle operation, a neck supporting member is used with a headrest assembly secured to a seat backrest of the vehicle as shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 253012/1986. The neck supporting member is actuated by operation of a handle located so near to the headrest assembly to support the neck of the passenger.
Due to the installation of the neck supporting member, a forward and rearward movement or swiveling movement of the headrest assembly becomes impossible and hence the comfortable attitude of the passenger can not be provided.